Sam Puckett
Samantha "Sam" Puckett (born April 17, 1994) is the co-host of iCarly and Carly's best friend. In the episode''' iTwins', it is revealed that she has an identical twin sister,'Melanie Puckett'. Both were born on a city bus, due to the poor planning by their mother '''Pam Puckett' Sam is portrayed mainly by Jennette McCurdy as a teenager, Olivia Hosken at age eight, and Harley Grahamat '''seven. Characteristic Sam is portrayed as an aggressive, tomboyish and sometime-bully girl who has no respect for rules and other people (except Carly). Consequently, she frequently gets into trouble. She has been arrested four times (three mentioned in '''iMeet Fred and once more in iWon't Cancel the Show). On the show, Sam has been mentioned to have been in a juvenile detention center twice. She even has a regular Tuesday appointment with Principal Ted Franklin (iPromise Not to Tell) and in iLook Alike, Carly mentioned Sam has a therapist to discuss her issues. She can be bossy at times, but has a big heart, is witty, caring and ingenious. Usually, she is not a girly girl. If possible, she avoids any kind of work unless Carly forces her to do it. Her disgust of work even led to having a near-nervous breakdown when she had to get a job to pay back the $526 she owed Carly and Freddie (iOwe You). She also has a lot of pride, which is why Carly and Freddie had to use a trick from a willing iCarly fan to have her keep the money she got from a "tipster" at work. Although she usually makes fun of Freddie's love for technology, Sam herself is shown to be quite tech-savvy. This is first shown when she gives the correct definition of "MPEG" while Freddie has it wrong in iStakeout '''Another example was in '''iMust Have Locker 239, when she builds an entertainment center and even programmed the "Random Dancing" bit from iCarly into their locker. It was also implied in iDate a Bad Boy when she could specifically tell what changes she wanted Freddie to make to her website. Also, in iHate Sam's Boyfriend, she set up her phone so that whenever Jonah texts her, his voice can be heard saying, "It's me!!" For a girl of her size, she is shown to have amazing physical strength. In iKiss, she ripped off Carly´s door chain with her bare hands (though this was fueled by anger) and she occasionally flips or wrestles people who are much bigger than herself, such as''' Ricky Flame'('''iCook') and Jocelyn '('iMake Sam Girlier) and also had Adam over her shoulder in (iStart a Fanwar). If she wants to make Freddie go somewhere he doesn't want to, she usually just lifts him over her shoulder. This feat even caused him to ask "How do you do this?!" in iFind Lewbert's Lost Love. In iQuit iCarly she and Fleck pushed a car in the garage and pulled up Carly from falling. In iPsycho, she demonstrated she knows the Vulcan nerve pinch from "Star Trek." Maybe her most prominent trait is her immense appetite and love for food (especially meat or anything meat-flavored). In iWin a Date, she finished a gigantic bowl of salad in no time while everyone else had trouble with their food. If she's hungry, she wouldn't care if someone else already ate from a food item, as demonstrated in iHeart Art and iMake Sam Girlier. At different times, she kept a microwave, a grill or a crockpot in her locker and occasionally eats breakfast in class. She also carries fried chicken and ribs with her in her purse, as revealed in iWas A Pageant Girl. Carly said in her birthday speech that Sam can eat an entire ham in less than 15 minutes, although in iPilot she had difficulties in eating one, stating that ham shouldn't have a bone in the middle. Sam seems to be somewhat of an artist, drawing very elaborate doodles as seen from drawing Jonah, drawing a bunny in jail, as well as drawing Freddie eaten by a tiger. She also comments that, "All creative people worry that their stuff is lame. It's an artist thing." in iHeart Art, as if she herself is an artist. In iGot a Hot Room, it is shown that Sam can speak Italian, even appearing fluent in it. She says "Ti consiglio di fare gli auguri di compleanno a Carly ora, altrimenti ti spezzo le gambe!" which means "I suggest you do the birthday wishes to Carly now, or else I'll break your legs!" According to her, her mom really likes Italian guys and she learned it from them. Sam does have a somewhat soft side, especially when struck with guilt. This was proven in iPromise Not to Tellwhen she turned herself in because her friends felt bad, and in iKiss before her kiss with Freddie. There is no doubt that Sam is agressive; but she would never do anything violent to Carly Sam is often suspicious for the weirdest things. An example is shown in "iReunite With Missy" when Carly stated she thought Lewbert was an undercover cop because she thought his wart was a surveillance camera and that Gibby was a mermaid because he hates wearing shirts. Despite that, she actually knew what Missy was doing all along before anybody else in that episode. It was revealed to Carly at the end of that episode that she was attempting to get rid of Sam because she thought since they were best friends first, she cannot have two best friends. It has been shown in iSell Penny-Tees and iStart a Fanwar that she can be a bit selfish. In iWill Date Freddie, Carly states that Sam doesn't lie. But, in iRocked the Vote, Sam says and proves by examples to Spencer, she is an expert at lying. This might mean that, though Sam is an expert liar, she usually tells the truth. In iChristmas, many minor quirks of Sam were revealed. She is right-handed, but punches harder with her left, she wears different socks for good luck, her favorite color is brown because it´s the color of gravy, her favorite junk food is Fat Cakes, her favorite book is Boogie Bear 3: The Return of Boogie Bear; she hates people the most, and that she wants to be an invisible ninja when she grows up. Sam shows to have a sweet and sensitive side once in a while, which shows she is not as blunt and rude all the time. In iSam's Mom and in iMake Sam Girlier it is shown that she doesn't like the word panties. Relationship with other main characters Carly Shayhttp://icarly.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sam_Puckett&action=edit&section=3Edit Carly and Sam met when they were about eight years old when Sam wanted to steal Carly's tuna sandwich. When Carly fought back, Sam was impressed, stating "You're all right." and they became best friends. To this day, they share a close friendship that some fans even think of as romantic to a certain degree (see Cam Relationship). At times, Carly and Sam's fights are extremely bad, such as in iDon't Want to Fightand iSaw Him First. In iQuit iCarly, one of their fights even led to a near-death experience for the both of them. Regardless of one´s personal opinion, it's a fact that Sam and Carly can rely on each other when they are in serious need of help. Carly occasionally acts as a mother figure and is the only person who can control Sam's aggressive, and at times criminal, personality merely by talking to her. As evidenced in iChristmas, Sam would be in a juvenile detention center if she didn't have Carly as a moral support. In return, Sam protects Carly. In iMake Sam Girlier, she beats up a bully, Jocelyn, after seeing her push Carly down. Whereas Carly supports her friend more emotionally, she can look to Sam to physically have her back at all times (see:Cam Friendship). The two usually go to each other for emotional support (ex. iOwe You, iGot a Hot Room.) Dispite Sam's aggressiveness, it was proved in many episodes that she would never do anything violent to Carly, nor Carly would be violent to Sam, as there were times where the two could have easily been violent with each other. Except for the episode iDon't Want to Fight where the two yank each other's ponytails with a rope attached to their hair. Freddie Benson The relationship of Sam and Freddie has developed a lot over the course of the show. At first, they were constantly teasing and insulting each other and Sam even suffered from "withdrawal symptoms" when she didn't insult him for half a week. She later paid $5 an insult to insult him eight times ($40 total). Later on, they grew to accept each other, although they kept up their mutual teasing. Over the second season, their relationship developed to a "frenemy" state. Although she still frequently teases him, she also knows she can rely on him when she needs help. In Season 4, Freddie and Sam have gotten a lot closer and frequently seem to hang out without Carly. The two know deep down that they are friends, even though they constantly tease each other. Even though it has been strongly hinted that they have romantic feelings for each other on the show and by the creator of iCarly itself, they still haven't pursued a romantic relationship yet, even though it has been hinted by both the actress who plays Sam and the creator of iCarly that an episode for them is coming soon. (Also see: Seddie ) . Spencer Shay Spencer and Sam seem to be very good friends, and whenever Carly isn't available, Sam enjoys hanging out with him. Occasionally, they seem as close as siblings, possibly making the Shay family a replacement for Sam's own dysfunctional one. It is revealed in iGet Pranky that Sam has a "little crush" on him. (See: [http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/Spam Spam ])''' Boyfriends/dates/crushes '''Frankie Murkin (Feb. 2004; Ex-Boyfriend) Mentioned in "iHate Sam's Boyfriend". He broke his leg when Sam pushed him out of a tree in fifth grade. Afterwards, according to Carly, he "rudely dumped her." Freddie Benson (Sep. 2005-present; Best friend/enemy, first kiss, possible crush)'Sam and Freddie have a strong love/hate relationship. They have developed a friendship throughout the series, but still tease and mess with each other. IniKiss, she and Freddie share their first kiss together, and Sam said that she would still mess with Freddie, but would apologize every once in a while. Freddie agreed with that, because he got used to Sam messing with him. In Season 4, they seem to grow much closer. It is possible she has feelings for Freddie. '(Also, see '''Seddie)' 'Buddy Hinton (Jan. 2009?; fake first kiss)' Her first kiss was said to be with a boy named Buddy Hinton in a port-a-potty at a Cuttlefish concert in iKiss, but she didn't say how long ago it was. Sam said this to Carly but later admitted she was lying, and never kissed anyone before. '''Eric Moseby (Noseby Moseby) (2007-2008; Ex-Boyfriend)' Mentioned in "iSaved Your Life." Sam originally didn't like Moseby and threatened him when he kept flirting with her. When he signed her up for the Bacons of the World Club, she thought she was in love with him, but found out she only loved the foreign bacon he got for her. For this reason, along with not actually liking him, she broke up with him. Jonah (Feb. 2008; Ex-Boyfriend) Freddie hooked them up after he saw how much Sam liked him. When Jonah tried to kiss Carly, Sam found out and dumped him by "wedgie-bouncing" him live on iCarly.com for more than two hours (iHate Sam's Boyfriend). Reuben (Jul. 2008; Date) Although they never truly dated, in iWin a Date, Sam was forced to go on a triple date with Reuben to help Gibby impress the girl he liked, Shannon. Although Reuben liked her, Sam didn't return the affection, found him weird, and couldn't understand a word he said. She manages to drive him away upset by saying, "And I'm sitting here with an Australian Eskimo with ointment all over his bumbleberry!" According to one of Sam´s blogs at iCarly.com, "You´ve got ointment all over your bumbleberry!" means "You're gross!" Shane (Sept. 2008; Date) She went out with him when Carly was also going out with him in iSaw Him First, which brought tension between the girls, as they couldn't decide who should date him. They later vowed they wouldn't ever compete over a boy again, lest it ruin their friendship. Pete (Apr. 2009; Crush, Date, Ex-Boyfriend) In the episode entitled iMake Sam Girlier, she and Pete go on a few dates such as on his uncle's boat and a walk in the park. Then, it is supposed that she broke up with him sometime before the next episode, although it never was shown on-screen. Spencer Shay (Sept. 2010, Crush, friend) Sam admits to having a "little crush" on him in iGet Pranky. (Also, see Spam) Enemies *Miss Briggs *Nevel Papperman *Kyoko and Yuki (iGo to Japan) *Wade Collins (iRock Vote) *Jocelyn (iMake Sam Girlier) *Missy Robinson (iReunite Missy) *Mr.Howard (Especially in iHave my Principal) *LeAnn Carter (iWas a Peagent Girl) *Nora (iPsycho) * Pam Puckett (Sometimes) *The 4th Grade Kids (iSell Penny-Tees) Trivia *Her locker is revealed to have a picture of Drake Bell and Fall Out Boy. *From "iDate A Bad Boy" onwards, Sam occasionally wears a rainbow ring. *Although she frequently wears stripes herself, she hates it when guys (except Freddie) wear stripes. *Sam has competed in pageants and was placed second in nineteen of them. One was the Seattle Beauty Pageant where she was accused of pushing her rival, LeAnn Carter, down a flight of stairs.She was banned for seven years because of that, but maintains it was merely an accident. She also self-admittedly "feels hot" in a pink evening gown. *Sam is a blonde, with blue eyes *She is known to throw tantrums by throwing herself lengthwise on Carly's couch kicking and pounding it while screaming loudly when she doesn't get her way (as does Spencer). *Sam occasionally wears boxers and has an extreme dislike of the word "panties". (iMake Sam Girlier /iSam's Mom) *According to Freddie, she can knock out a truck driver with only a carton of milk. (iMake Sam Girlier) *Many family members of Sam are either in jail or on parole. *It is revealed on the iCarly website that she can fit her whole fist inside her mouth. *Except for the initial iCarly Wiki page everyone comes to (over 197,000 visits), 'Sam Puckett' is the Most Visited Page on this wiki with over 125,000 visits[2] *Sam has cried 3 times in the series: In iDon't Want to Fight (because she almost ruined her friendship with Carly), iOwe You (because she hated her job), and in iQuit iCarly (she almost fell to her death). *In iCook, Sam states that she once got intestinal parasites. *It is revealed in iDate a Bad Boy that Sam had been tazed before. *A possible predecessor to Sam was "Jack Campbell, Fat Cop", a fat cop played by Danny Tamberelli on All That, who, like Sam, ate as much as he could when he had the chance. *As said on a picture in the iThink They Kissed gallery on iCarly.com, Sam can hold her pee for only 3 hours. *As seen in iHire an Idiot, Sam seems to be ticklish when Carly tickles her barefeet in order wake her up. *She said in iHire an Idiot, she enjoys being clean but dosen't like bathing *In Dan Schneider's fun facts for iSam's Mom, Dan said that Sam gets her toughness from her mom, and that Sam can actually take down her mother. (Dan said that Sam didn't want to hurt her mom too much) *Jennette McCurdy has to lower her voice to play Sam. *iWas a Pageant Girl, iHatch Chicks and iMust Have Locker 239 shows she is very talented in the creative depatment as she can play the trombone, (had 2 years of lessons) can tap dance and was prepared to sing for her talent in a beauty pagent. She is also a very skilled artist being able to draw a bunny in jail very well. To See Gallery of Sam Click [http://ramdomshow.wikia.com/wiki/Gallery:Sam_Puckett HERE]